


Hunter's Moon

by CinnamonLily



Series: That Chris/Derek/Stiles/Peter fic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Chris Argent, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Sloppy Thirds, this is just porn really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily
Summary: When Hunter's Moon falls on Halloween eve, Chris gets exactly what he needs but didn't ask for.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: That Chris/Derek/Stiles/Peter fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101
Collections: The Steter Network





	Hunter's Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsRidcully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/gifts).



> Yeah I know, okay. I said that thing. What thing? Well on the Steter Network's Discord I uttered the phrase "It's Hunter's moon tonight. I bet somewhere Christopher Argent is getting railed by most of the Hale pack."
> 
> Three hours later, here we are. You're welcome. Especially you, MissR, you dirty enabler you.
> 
> Also since it's three hours later, it's obviously not betaed, my brain is fried, and all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Hunter’s Moon.

This year, it fell on Halloween on the whole northern hemisphere at the same time, apparently for the first time in more than seventy years, not that it mattered much to Chris.

He barely registered Halloween anymore. Once, it had been spent roaming the streets of their hometown with tiny little princess or fairy or, on one notable year, zombie ice skating queen. Ever since Allison had grown too old to really be into spending her time with her parents on Halloween and then especially after losing her, Halloween had lost its feeling.

He’d always known about the things that went bump in the night all year around, of course. He’d even spotted the real deal among the human revelers a few times. Still, somehow, knowing what could be out there hadn’t really taken the innocent magic out of the night for him. Because he’d had Allison.

Tonight, he stalked along the streets of Beacon Hills, neighborhood after neighborhood. Nothing had appeared in town in ages now, not with Stiles keeping an eye on the Nemeton and with a strong pack in the territory. It didn’t make the itch he felt tonight lessen any.

Once most of the humans around were over the age of fifteen, he decided to take a shortcut through the reserve. He didn’t have a flashlight, but he didn’t actually need one either, not with his own moon lighting up the woods like a beacon.

He hadn’t hunted in years now. He helped where his expertise was needed in keeping Beacon Hills safe, of course, but he didn’t go on hunting trips. For one, he was done with that life, he was happy now. But more than that, he just couldn’t see supernatural beings in that way anymore. They were, until proven otherwise, people just like humans were.

He picked his path through the woods, quietly accepting the hushed atmosphere that enveloped him more and more the further into the reserve he got. Halloween wasn’t just for humans, so he carefully made sure he didn’t step into any circles of _anything_. The fae folk were tricksy on a normal day, Chris didn’t want to know how they’d be tonight.

The second he felt the wards of Hale territory close around him, he relaxed. He had maybe ten steps and two seconds to smile before something massive collided with him. He went flying, breath knocked out of his lungs, and for a split second he panicked. Then, just as his head should’ve collided with the ground, he felt a hand behind his head, cushioning the blow.

“Well hello there,” Peter purred at him, mouth full of fangs.

Chris gasped for breath, and it took Stiles yelling, “Make sure he can breathe!” to make Peter pull away just enough to allow oxygen between them.

“Don’t smother him,” Derek said nearby, his voice worried. “Chris, are you okay?”

Chris, fighting through the remnants of the initial panic that was now enhanced by his body not wanting to obey his commands of _breathe, dammit_ , lifted his hand weakly and gave Derek a thumbs up.

“Sweetheart, can you breathe?” Peter cupped his face, looking worried now, his face fully human once more. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Finally, _fucking finally_ , Chris was able to take in a deep breath, then another one, and one more, and eventually he sighed and smiled, closing his eyes in relief.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Then, without opening his eyes, he asked, “Why are you naked?”

“Why do you think?” Stiles asked sarcastically. “He wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh,” Chris breathed. He knew the moment his own scent changed, because Derek let out a little growly sound near him.

“Hunter’s Moon,” Peter rumbled around his reappeared fangs. “I thought we’d make it memorable.”

Chris chuckled. “Alright, but can we get out of the woods? We’re almost home. I’m too old for getting railed in the reserve.”

Chuckling, Stiles came closer and pushed Peter off of Chris, then gave him a hand. “I told hornywolf that’s what you’d say.” He pulled Chris upright and then brushed the leaves and dirt off his back and especially carefully his ass.

Then he tapped said ass roughly, making Chris jerk a bit.

Chris bit back a moan, but of course the wolves noticed.

“Are you hiding something from us, sweetheart?” Peter purred, approaching him again. He lifted his head and inhaled deeply, running his nose from Chris’s jaw to his neck and back. “Are you wearing a plug?”

Before Chris could answer, Derek was right there on his other side, pressing his large hand against Chris’s ass, feeling for a plug through his jeans.

“He is,” Derek said huskily. “I call dibs.”

“Hey, not fair!” Stiles whined as the wolves steered Chris toward home and they started the walk.

“As your alpha I could call dibs and there would be nothing you could do, but since I’m nice, I’m going to distract you until Derek is done with our hunter and then you can have a go. I’m fine with sloppy thirds, as you know,” Peter spoke matter of factly, making Chris’s dick plump up.

“Jesus, the things you say,” he grunted.

They all knew that Peter had a filthy mouth, but tonight, Derek had expressed his desires, and that trumped even the alpha’s privilege in this relationship.

Even though Chris had had the plug in since he left their house a few hours before, he hadn’t been conscious of it in this way. He’d known it was there, he’d felt it, but he’d been able to compartmentalize it so that it hadn’t been a big deal.

Now, with his lovers around him, one of them naked and everyone filled with intent, now Chris couldn’t help the way he got hard and how every few steps as the plug grazed his prostate he whimpered under his breath.

By the time they got to the house, all of them were breathing hard, and even Chris could smell the arousal in the air.

They’d barely made it across the threshold when Stiles was grabbing Chris’s jacket and pulling it off his shoulders while Derek wrapped his arms around Chris, hoisted him to his shoulder and carried him up the stairs into the bedroom.

He could hear Stiles shriek with laughter and smiled, knowing that Peter was about to keep his word to their boy.

Derek deposited him on the bed, then promptly stripped him down. Chris could hear the thumps his heavy boots made as Derek tossed them somewhere toward the door.

He didn’t speak and neither did Derek. Somehow silence never felt bad between the two of them. They both understood that words had power and sometimes quiet was more than enough.

Chris didn’t move, letting Derek run the show as he wished. In short order, Derek manhandled him so that he was on his back in the middle of the bed, and then he watched as Derek stripped himself naked, too.

Then, with a grin on his face, Derek climbed on the bed, graceful and sleek like a panther. Chris’s cock jerked a little, and Derek’s nostrils flared. His eyes flashed, too, and then he leaned in and kissed Chris deeply.

The way Derek kissed was incredible. He gave himself with abandon, and that was how he kissed, too. He poured everything he felt into kissing them, and Chris felt grateful that Derek had come out of his shell enough to allow himself this and more.

He moaned and then whined as Derek pulled away. Then, grinning again, Derek flipped him onto his stomach, making him let out an “oof” that made them both chuckle.

“Now then…,” Derek murmured. He grabbed the base of the plug and jostled it, carefully grinding it against Chris’s prostate.

“Oh f-fuck,” Chris managed to bite out.

“Soon.” Derek’s voice was turned on and amused, and the way he played with the plug made Chris’s eyes cross and back arch.

Finally, Derek pulled the plug out of him.

He knew Derek was just looking at his hole for a while, and the part of him that might’ve felt uncomfortable in the past was curiously absent now. If Derek wanted to do it like this, wanted to watch him, he didn’t mind at all.

For a moment, Chris thought that Derek might do his favorite thing, which was rimming. Something about doing it turned Derek on in a primal way and none of them really minded, to say the least.

Then, Derek leaned to the bedside table to grab the lube. As Chris watched over his shoulder, Derek lubed his own cock and added some lube into Chris’s hole.

“I’ll be gentle,” Derek murmured. Then he added, as an afterthought, “At first.”

Chris didn’t have time to react before Derek’s cock was right there, pushing inside him. He groaned and panted through the relentless way Derek drove his hips forward. It wasn’t rough, but it wasn’t painless, either.

“Let me in,” Derek grunted against his ear, his body blanketing Chris’s as he gradually let his weight drive his cock as deep as it would go.

Chris’s body worked as if on command from the wolf, and he managed to do as Derek told, groaning and pressing his face against the pillow.

For a while, Derek did nothing but stay plastered to his back, but then he started to move his hips minutely. Back and forth, back and forth, then grinding in a circle, then pulling out a little before thrusting deep again. There was no rhythm Chris could decipher, and it took his body off guard so quickly he wondered why this wasn’t one of the torture techniques he’d been taught to withstand.

He chuckled at the thought, then let out a hiss when Derek thrust particularly hard.

“What’s so funny?” Derek asked, nibbling at his neck.

“N-nothing, stupid head,” Chris replied, knowing that Derek would understand.

A loud moan sounded from somewhere outside the room, and then vigorous, rhythmic skin slapping against skin started soon after.

Chris chuckled. “Thank god for you guys’ refractory periods.”

He could feel Derek smile against his neck. Then sharp teeth dug into his skin a little, and Derek let his wolf steer.

It was a long, grinding fuck that turned into a merciless pounding which made Chris check out a little. He must’ve come from the fucking alone, because Derek knew exactly how to aim to hit his prostate as much as he wanted.

He barely registered Derek coming and then grinding against him before pulling out. The telltale sound of Stiles’s frustration drifted to the bedroom, and then Chris could hear a slap. He smiled absently, floating a little.

Then Derek was gone and Stiles pressed against and into him, and grumbled something about “ass-slapping alphas” before thoroughly fucking Chris into the mattress.

Stiles was no wolf, but he had stamina and he had an oral fixation. He attached his mouth to the

side of Chris’s neck and worried the skin between his teeth before sucking blood up to the surface.

Chris whined as Stiles fucked him harder and harder, chasing his release like Chris was just a hole for him to use. Something about that made Chris go even more boneless, and he floated away again.

With stuttering hips, Stiles came, adding his come inside Chris.

“Happy Hunter’s Moon, Chris,” he whispered into Chris’s ear.

Chris felt the come trickle out of him as Stiles pulled out. Then another cock, Peter’s, was there to push back in.

“Oh, you should see yourself, Christopher. So sloppy for me. Our perfect hunter.” He leaned close over Chris and rumbled into his ear. “If your old buddies could see you now, right?”

Even when fucked out of his mind, Chris couldn’t quite describe how the words made him feel. Now, he just checked out, the shame morphing into pleasure like no other.

Peter lifted him up against himself, propped him up like a ragdoll for him to fuck. It was rough, Chris’s head lolled and he could feel his cock trying to fill valiantly, like he was Stiles’s age.

And then Stiles was there, his mouth on Chris’s cock, choking with Peter’s thrusts, wringing pleasure out of Chris even if he couldn’t get hard again so soon.

He wasn’t sure how long it went on. Peter fucked him and Stiles didn’t take his mouth off him and Chris floated away.

“Come for your alpha,” Peter commanded him, and somehow Chris… did.

A sound he didn’t quite recognize as his own whined as he came, Stiles swallowing every drop and then suckling on him for a moment longer.

Then Peter roared as he filled Chris with his come, the squelching noise making Chris feel ashamed and proud at the same time.

When Peter pulled out, Derek was there with a cloth to salvage as much as he could of the sheets. Chris thought they might need new ones anyway for the night. He just couldn’t care less right then.

The others cleaned and moved his limp, sated body, then arranged him to their liking. He soon had a werewolf on each side with Stiles halfway on top of Peter so he could reach touch Chris too.

“Good Hunter’s Moon?” Peter asked, kissing Chris’s temple.

“Uh-huh….”

Derek chuckled against the love bites on his neck and hugged him.

Chris fell asleep like that, surrounded by his men, happier than he thought he was able to be. Especially on Halloween.


End file.
